familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lincoln County, New Mexico
Lincoln County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Mexico. In 2000, its population was 19,411. Its county seat is Carrizozo, while its largest community is Ruidoso. History It was once the largest county in the United States. In the late 1870s the so-called Lincoln County War broke out between ranchers and the owners of the county's largest general store. William Bonney, better known as Billy the Kid, became involved on the side of the ranchers after his friend and employer was killed. In the end, Bonney killed the deputy that killed his friend, another deputy, and the county sheriff. Several other people were slain in the conflict, which included the other leader of the rancher faction. His death ended the conflict. In 1878, the new territorial governor, retired Union General Lew Wallace offered an amnesty to the combatants in order to bring a long-lasting truce between the factions. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 12,513 km² (4,831 sq mi). 12,512 km² (4,831 sq mi) of it is land and 1 km² (0 sq mi) of it (0.01%) is water. Adjacent counties * Torrance County - north * Guadalupe County - north * De Baca County - northeast * Chaves County - east * Otero County - south * Sierra County - southwest * Socorro County - west Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 19,411 people, 8,202 households, and 5,634 families residing in the county. The population density was 2/km² (4/sq mi). There were 15,298 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (3/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 83.60% White, 0.35% Black or African American, 1.95% Native American, 0.27% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 11.28% from other races, and 2.48% from two or more races. 25.63% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,202 households out of which 26.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.60% were married couples living together, 9.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.30% were non-families. 26.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.80. In the county the population was spread out with 22.70% under the age of 18, 6.00% from 18 to 24, 23.20% from 25 to 44, 30.20% from 45 to 64, and 17.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 95.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,886, and the median income for a family was $40,035. Males had a median income of $27,323 versus $19,923 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,338. About 10.80% of families and 14.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.70% of those under age 18 and 8.70% of those age 65 or over. Localities Town *Carrizozo Villages *Capitan *Corona *Ruidoso *Ruidoso Downs Other localities *Alto *Lincoln Category:Counties of New Mexico Category:Lincoln County, New Mexico